I Can Only See You
by Aerigii
Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang siswa intovert menyukai Kim Jongin dalam diam. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya melihat Jongin Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo Kaisoo/BxB/School Life/Oneshoot/Rated T


Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast (cari sendiri)

.

.

.

.

KAISOO

BoyxBoy

Oneshoot

School Life

Rated T

.

.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo seorang siswa intovert menyukai Kim Jongin dalam diam. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya melihat Jongin

.

.

.

.

Read and Review please

 **I CAN ONLY SEE YOU**

Kyungsoo menyukai juniornya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya, dia hanya bisa melihat Jongin dari jauh...

Do Kyungsoo bisa dibilang namja pendiam, jarang bersosialisasi tapi termasuk siswa patuh dan pintar.

Ya.. walaupun tidak sampai juara kelas tapi masih bisa diperhitungkan kepintarannya.

Dia sekarang duduk dikelas 11 SMA. Dia hanya punya teman Baekhyun yang kepribadiannya 180 derajat berbeda. Namja itu cerewet, mudah berteman, dan periang.

Bisa dibilang Baekhyun satu-satunya teman yang Kyungsoo punya dikelas, yang bisa diajak bicara, dan yang bisa mengerti Kyungsoo. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tau soal Kyungsoo yang menyukai Jongin...

Sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan polosnya langsung menyukai Jongin.

Ya... awalnya Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin hanya sebatas ketertarikan semata, Jongin terlihat dingin tapi dia sangat hangat dan ramah kepada semua orang, murah senyum, dan salah satu andalan tim basket sekolahnya.

Tak heran Jongin banyak sekali fans disekolahnya, untung saja fansnya tidak ada yang ganas dan seram. Selama itulah Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin dari jauh yang awalnya hanya memperhatikan dari jendela kelasnya, memandang intens Jongin di kantin, atau hanya sekedar melihatnya dari jauh pada saat Jongin latihan basket.

Dan baru-baru ini Kyungsoo sedikit agresif dengan melihat Jongin latihan basket sampai sore, walaupun Kyungsoo duduk paling belakang lapangan basket dalam sekolah yang lumayan tertutup, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari bawah jadi Kyungsoo bisa tenang melihat Jongin tanpa takut ketauan.

Itu sudah dia lakukan beberapa hari karena rasa penasarannya.

Jujur baru pertama kali Kyungsoo merasakan hal seperti ini makanya benar-benar serius mencari tau tentang Jongin, karena Kyungsoo seseorang yang pemalu dia tidak akan pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jongin.

Jangankan menyatakan perasaan, untuk sekedar menyapa dan mengajak ngobrol saja Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berani.

Dan jadilah dia seperti ini, duduk paling belakang kursi lapangan basket dalam sekolah sambil mengamati anggota basket yang sedang latihan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan intens sambil tersenyum melihat Jongin sedang latihan. Dan saat istirahat Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan diberikan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Melihat Jongin dengan bermandikan keringat sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan tangan, melihat kulit tannya yang mengkilap karena keringatnya membuatnya sangat seksi dan bergairah. Kyungsoo yang polos dan tidak pernah tau apa itu cinta, setelah ia menyukai Jongin pikirannya menjadi aneh seperti bukan anak polos lagi.

Pada saat Jongin sedang menegak minumnya Jongin melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun kaget padahal tempat yang ia duduki cukup gelap dan tidak akan terlihat dari bawah. Jongin terus menatap kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang tidak mau kegeeran dia melihat kebelakang siapa tau ada seseorang di belakangnya tetapi tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Kyungsoo sangat gugup, diapun hanya diam mematung sambil menatap Jongin dari tempat duduknya.

Untungnya sang pelatih memanggil seluruh anggotanya ke lapangan dan semua anggota berkumpul ke lapangan termasuk Jongin yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo pun langsung berlari dan menuju lapangan.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari lapangan dengan diam-diam, setelah itu ia langsung berlari menuju halte bus di dekat sekolahnya.

Sesampainya dihalte bus, ia duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya karna terlalu cepat berlari.

"Jongin tidak melihatku kan ? Aih tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas aku duduk paling belakang dan gelap. Tidak mungkin" guman Kyungsoo.

Tak lama bus pun datang, ia pun langsung naik bus untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo sedang tenang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela kelasnya dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" kata Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku" kata Kyungsoo memarahi Baekhyun

"Hehehe... maaf. Kau ini selalu melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela emang ada siapa sih ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggoda Kyungsoo

"Enggak, enggak ada siapa-siapa geh" kata Kyungsoo dengan gugup dan tidak berani menatap Baekhyun

"Eyy, Kyung aku tau kau sedikit berubah beberapa minggu ini. Lebih sering melamun, pulang terlambat dari sekolah padahal kau tidak ada kegiatan disekolah. Kau ngapain saja selama disekolah ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh selidik

"Tidak, memang ada yang aku kerjakan kok" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baik, aku percaya padamu. Awas kau bohong" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo, lalu berbalik menghadap kedepan

 _'maaf baek aku bohong kepadamu, jika kau tau mungkin seluruh dunia akan tau'_ batin Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena membohongi Baekhyun

Sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo langsung berjalan kearah halte bus, dia malas sekali langsung pulang kerumah tapi dia tidak ada tempat tujuan untuk pergi.

Hari ini club basket tidak latihan, jadilah dia tidak ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah.

Satu persatu siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo menaiki bus, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap kosong kedepan sambil mendengarkan musik menggunakan headsetnya.

Terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai tak sadar, ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menatapnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyadari itu. Sampai dia disadarkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, dia menoleh ke orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Dia kaget, mata bulatnya semakin membulat karna kaget, dia gugup sekaligus senang, bahkan dia tidak tau apa ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak.

Orang yang hanya ia lihat dari kejauhan tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya dan itu sangat dekat.

"Kyungsoo sunbae ?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo kaget, bagaimana ia tau namanya sedangkan Kyungsoo bukanlah siswa terkenal disekolah.

"Ahh..maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Kim Jongin adik kelasmu" kata Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

 _'Aku tau kau Jongin. Orang yang selama ini aku perhatikan dari jauh'_ batin Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir darimana Jongin tau namanya

"Ehm.. sunbae ?"

Suara Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari pikirannya

"Ahh.. maaf. Aku tau kau Kim Jongin. Tapi bagaimana kau tau namaku ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menyambut tangan Jongin.

"Kau tau aku ?" tanya Jongin yang kaget kalau Kyungsoo tau dirinya

"Siapa yang tidak tau Kim Jongin ? Kau sudah terkenal di seluruh sekokah, kau juga salah satu anggota andalan dalam tim basket" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Ahh...tidak juga sunbae. Kau sungguh berlebihan" jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh

Ahh.. sungguh manis senyumnya Jongin sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh ke Jongin

"Dan bagaimana kau tau namaku ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di ruang guru beberapa waktu ya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar namamu" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Ahh.. begitu ya"

Kyungsoo berharap Jongin sama seperti dirinya mencari tau diam-diam, tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Setidaknya dia bisa berbicara bersama Jongin setelah sekian lama hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Sunbae, kau tidak pulang ?"

"Ahh..aku bosan dirumah dan aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana. Jadi aku hanya duduk dihalte bus"

"Ehm...gitu. Gimana kalau kapan-kapan aku ajak jalan-jalan ?"

Kyungsoo kaget, matanya membulat mengerjap lucu. Dia masih tidak percaya, Kim Jongin yang dia sukai mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia ingin menerima ajakan tersebut tetapi ia malu.

"Bagaimana sunbae ? Mau tidak ?"

Kyungsoo masih menunduk belum menjawabnya. Akhirnya ia memantapkan dirinya untuk menerimanya. Ia pun menggangguk malu. Jongin terkekeh

"Sunbae kau sungguh sangat lucu" kata Jongin sambil tertawa

Ia bisa saja marah dibilang lucu karena ia adalah lelaki. Bahkan pada saat Baekhyun mengatakannya, ia langsung memukul Baekhyun.

Tapi saat Jongin yang mengatakannya ia merasa senang, pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas mungkin sekarang pipinya sedang memerah. Tak lama bus pun datang

"Sunbae, aku pulang duluan ya. Nanti kita bertemu lagi" kata Kai sambil berlari ke dalam bus tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk langsung menghadap kearah bus, menatap tidak rela kalau Jongin pergi begitu saja.

Tetapi ia melihat Jongin dari jendela melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senyum yang sangat merekah. Hari ini adalah hari tak akan Kyungsoo lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Keesokan harinya pada saat jam istirahat, Kyungsoo kembali diam-diam melirik kearah Jongin.

Tetapi berbeda, Jongin mengetahuinya dan langsung tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sontak kaget dan langsung menunduk menahan malunya kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin tidak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang terus memanggilnya.

Ia benar-benar sangat malu, entah ini suatu kemajuan atau tidak. Disisi lain ia senang akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaannya, tapi disisi lain ia malu karena ketauan diam-diam melirik Jongin.

Pada saat pulang sekolah sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk melihat Jongin latihan, baru ini ia ragu untuk melihat Jongin. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap melihat Jongin latihan, walaupun dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Kyungsoo duduk ditempat biasa ia duduki untuk melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo datang agak telat karena keraguan tadi. Tapi ada yang aneh ia tidak melihat Jongin sama sekali, Jongin tidak pernah absen sama sekali pada saat latihan basket. Kyungsoo melihat seluruh lapangan, tapi ia tidak melihat Jongin sama sekali.

"Kau mencariku ?"

Kyungsoo kaget, langsung menoleh dibelakangnya. Benar-benar hari yang sial, ia ketauan dua kali oleh Jongin.

"Jong..in ?"

Suara Kyungsoo yang terbata-bata karena gugup. Sejak kapan ia disini, apa ia tau kalau Kyungsoo melihatnya beberapa hari ini, hanya itu yang ada pikiran Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo takut ketauan kalau ia diam-diam melihat Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyangka sunbae disini" kata Jongin yang langsung duduk disampingnya

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, seharusnya ia mengikuti firasatnya untuk pulang

"Ii..ya" kata Kyungsoo yang masih terbata-bata

"Sejujurnya, aku penasaran siapa yang selalu melihat kami latihan beberapa minggu ini. Ditempat duduk paling belakang dan gelap. Bahkan teman-teman tidak ada yang menyadarinya hanya aku yang tau" kata Jongin melihat ke Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk

Jongin tersenyum melihat sunbaenya satu ini yang menurutnya imut sekali. Kyungsoo hanya merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia bisa ketauan sampai seperti ini.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan pasrah jika Jongin akan membencinya.

"Itu kau kan sunbae ? Yang selalu melihat kami latihan" kata Jongin dengan lembut

"Ehm..itu.."

Kyungsoo masih ragu ia harus berbohong atau tidak. Jika ia jujur, ia takut Jongin akan membencinya

"Iya, itu memang aku" jawab Kyungsoo yang mengaggukan kepalanya dan belum berani menatap Jongin.

"Untuk apa ?"

Ini pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo takuti. _'Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya, haruskah aku bilang kalau aku menyukai Jongin. Ahh aku bisa gila'_ batin Kyungsoo

"Sunbae ?"

"Iya"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan tatap aku"

"Ehm..itu..aku hanya ingin menonton kalian latihan. Tiba-tiba aku tertarik melihat kalian latihan" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk

Tiba-tiba Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo mengarahkan tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

Seketika jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, pipinya memanas dan mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Sunbae, aku bilang jawab pertanyaanku dan tatap aku" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Kyungsoo sedang gugup dan dengan ragu melihat Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh melihat kegugupan Kyungsoo

"Iya aku dengar. Lain kali kalau seseorang bicara tatap wajahnya" kata Jongin tersenyum lembut

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu

"Ahh, tapi sejak kapan kau tau ada yang duduk disini ?"

"Sejak beberapa hari, ku kira hanya salah lihat. Tapi memang aku merasa benar-benar ada seseorang disini. Ku kira stalker, aku sangat takut"

"Maaf, membuatmu takut Jongin-ssi" kata Kyungsoo menunduk karena merasa menyesal membuat Jongin takut

"Tak apa, aku senang jika itu kau"

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin bingung apa maksud perkataannya

Jongin hanya tersenyum, Kyungsoo tidak tau apa maksud Jongin mengatakan itu tapi Kyungsoo lega Jongin tidak marah atau merasa takut kepadanya

"Tapi Sunbae jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi, panggil saja aku Jongin"

"Iya" kata Kyungsoo mengganguk sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya

"Aku boleh memanggilmu Kyungsoo Hyung kan ?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk denga antusias

"Hyung, aku latihan dulu ya. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi"

"Iya, latihan dengan benar"

"Hm, sampai jumpa hyung"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju lapangan.

Entah ini hari sial atau hari keberuntungan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senang sekali kemungkinan ia tidak perlu diam-diam lagi untuk melihat Jongin atau mungkin bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin selesai latihan, hari ini Jongin terlihat sangat tampan sepanjang latihan Jongin tersenyum dengan cerah dan semakin seksi dengan keringat yang becucuran di wajahnya.

Karena terlalu serius memperhatikan Jongin, sampai tidak terasa kalau para tim basket sudah selesai latihan dan besiap untuk pulang.

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan langsung pulang tapi pada saat ia sedang memperhatikan Jongin dan melihat tim basket bubar dan pergi menuju pintu keluar, Kyungsoo kaget ternyata Jongin berlari kearahnya dan menghampirinya.

"Hyung, kenapa masih disini ?"

Kyungsoo suka bau keringat Jongin, baunya sangat maskulin

"Ehm..aku ingin melihat kalian sampai selesai latihan. Apa kau merasa terganggu ?"

"Enggak, aku senang Hyung menungguku. Mau pulang kan ? Ayo ke halte bareng"

"Ayo"

Kyungsoo sangat senang sepertinya hari ini dewa keberuntungan berada di pihaknya.

Sungguh hari yang sangat bahagia, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat dan dia sangat gugup hari ini.

Akhirnya sampai di halte bus, mereka lalu duduk dan keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo ingin membuka pembicaraan tapi ia tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan.

Disaat Kyungsoo sedang berpikir apa yang harus dibicarakan, tiba-tiba Jongin membuka pembicaraan

"Hyung ?"

"Hm ?"

"Besok kau ada waktu tidak ?"

"Memang ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, bisa tidak ?"

"Hm, bisa" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk

"Kalau begitu besok pulang sekolah aku akan jemput di kelasmu ya"

"Kau tau kelasku ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung

Jongin hanya tersenyum, tak lama bus pun datang. Jongin langsung berlari ke dalam bus, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Jongin membuka jendela bus

"Hyung, pokoknya aku akan menjemputmu di kelasmu. Sampai ketemu besok Hyung" teriak Jongin dari jendela bus sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tak lama bus yang Jongin naikki berjalan, Jongin masih melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mematung sekarang ia masih bingung dengan kejadian hari ini. Dari tertangkap ia melihat Jongin diam-diam di kantin, lalu ketauan ia melihat Jongin sedang latihan dan sekarang Jongin mengajaknya jalan bahkan Jongin tau dimana letak kelasnya.

Akhirnya lamunan Kyungsoo berakhir setelah bus yang Jongin naikki sudah sangat jauh.

Kyungsoo sudah pusing memikirkannya, mungkin ini saatnya penantian yang dia lakukan berakhir pikirnya.

Tak lama bus yang akan Kyungsoo naikki datang, ia langsung naik dan menuju kerumahnya, ia sungguh tak sabar untuk esok hari.

Keesokan harinya, pada saat pulang sekolah. Jongin benar-benar menunggu Kyungsoo didepan kelasnya, Jongin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Jongin ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba di belakang Kyungsoo

"Eh ?" Kyungsoo kaget denga pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lupa kalau ia belum cerita apa-apa ke Baekhyun

"Aku tau Kyung, kau suka pada Jongin tanpa kau beritahu tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sudah bisa dekat dengannya dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini" kata Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo seolah-olah tau apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo

"Sejak kapan kau tau ?"

"Sudah lama, aku menunggumu memberitahuku tapi kau tak juga memberitahuku"

"Maaf, Baek aku tidak memberitahumu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, ia merasa menyesal tidak memberitahu Baekhyun

"Hyung" panggil Jongin yang berlari menghampirinya

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku besok, pokoknya kau harus memberitahu semuanya dari awal hingga akhir. Sampai jumpa, selamat bersenang-senang" kata Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"Hyung, siapa dia ?" tanya Jongin dengan curiga

"Dia sahabatku Baekhyun"

"Kau yakin hanya sahabat ? Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat" tanya Jongin seolah-olah curiga mereka lebih dari sahabat

"Dia benar-benar sahabatku, lagipula dia sudah punya pacar" jawab Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin

 _'Aku bingung kenapa Jongin mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan ahh tidak mungkin jangan berpikir macam-macam Kyungsoo'_ batin Kyungsoo

"Ohh, oke kita pergi sekarang"

"Kita mau kemana, Jongin-ah ?"

"Kita mau ketaman, kau mau ?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggaguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Jongin terus menggenggam tangannya, sampai kedalam bus. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, Kyungsoo tidak menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, dia selalu tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan

"Apa kau begitu senang ?"

"Iya, aku sangat senang. Sudah lama juga aku tidak jalan-jalan keluar"

"Aku ikut senang jika kau senang"

Kyungsoo bingung dengan maksud ucapan Jongin, ia hanya memandangi Jongin yang sedang tersenyum keluar jendela

"Aku tau, aku ini tampan. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu memandangi ku"

"Ck, terlalu percaya diri" kata Kyungsoo sambil mendengus kesal

"Memang itu kenyataannya kok"

"Iya, iya Kim Jongin"

Jongin terkekeh dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang terdengar pasrah

"Aku tidak kira kalau kau orang yang menyenangkan. Kukira kau orang yang dingin dan galak"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu ?"

"Hm, itu kesan pertamaku kepadamu. Tapi setelah benar-benar mengenalmu kau jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang kukira"

"Tapi orang-orang bilang aku orang yang membosankan" kata Kyngsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Itu karena mereka belum mengenalmu, buktinya sekarang kau sangat menyenangkan" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo lalu melihat Jongin dan menunduk malu, Jongin terlalu banyak memujinya hari ini ia tidak tau apa yang dilakukan

"Kau sangat imut Hyung jika kau tersipu"

Kyungsoo lalu mendongak menghadap Jongin, mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Lalu ia menunduk lagi sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman, mereka lalu duduk dikursi taman.

"Hyung, apa kau mau es krim ?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Oke, tunggu disini aku akan membelinya"

Jongin berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo untuk membeli es krim. Kyungsoo sungguh bingung, apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Sungguh hari ini melebihi ekspektasinya, Jongin sungguh memperlakukannya sangat manis dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya.

Sebenarnya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jongin tapi ia takut Jongin akan menolaknya dan menjauhinya.

Tak masalah ia ditolak, ia takut Jongin akan menjauhinya dan membencinya karna ia gay. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan perlahan mendekatinya dan akan menyatakan perasaannya setelah itu.

"Hyung, ini"

Suara Jongin menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo

"Eoh, terima kasih"

Mereka lalu memakan es krim masing-masing.

Kyungsoo masih memikirkan apa ia harus menyatakan perasaanya atau tidak sedangkan Jongin dari tadi hanya memandang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, Jongin sungguh-sungguh tidak tahan.

"Hyung ?"

"Hm ?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku ?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan memakan es krimnya, hanya menatap Jongin bingung _'apa dia tau ?'_ batin Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana kau tau ?"

"Entahlah, sejak aku sadari kau selalu menatapku pada saat di kantin"

"Kau mengetahuinya ?"

Jongin menggangguk, ia sungguh malu ia tidak memikirkan hal ini. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa

"Maaf"

Jongin lalu terkekeh dengan jawaban Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Entahlah, menurutku itu sangat lucu"

"Apanya yang lucu" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"Hyung, jika kau menyukaiku kenapa kau tidak menembakku ?"

Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Jongin, apa Jongin mengharapkan Kyungsoo menjadi pacarnya pikirnya

"Bukankah kau straight ?"

"Aku juga bingung aku straight atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa ?" Kyungsoo ragu apa ia benar menanyakan hal itu atau akan membuatnya sakit hati

"Didepanku" kata Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tulus

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba menurutnya.

Jongin melihat sikap Kyungsoo pun terkekeh, tapi Jongin juga sedang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak menyukaiku ?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberiku jawaban ?"

"Memang kau mengatakan apa ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil ke Jongin, mungkin sedikit mengerjai Jongin seru pikirnya

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung"

Jongin mendengus kesal

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat sikap Jongin yang merajuk seperti anak kecil. Sungguh menyenangkan menggoda Jongin seperti itu

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku ?"

Kyungsoo diam menatap Jongin, sedangkan Jongin menatap penuh harap.

"Hyung, jawab!"

"Aku penasaran sejak kapan kau menyukaiku ?"

"Jawab dulu yang tadi, lalu aku akan menceritakannya"

"Ceritakan dulu aku janji, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"Ok, aku tidak tau pasti kapan aku menyukaimu. Tapi sejak aku melihatmu terus menatapku di kantin aku jadi penasaran tentangmu. Lalu, saat aku mencari tau tentangmu kau semakin menarik perhatianku dan aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu sejak saat itu"

"Lalu, pada saat di lapangan ?"

"Jujur, aku takut kukira hantu atau seorang penguntit. Akhirnya aku penasaran, dan aku menghampiri kursi itu. Aku terkejut sekaligus senang ternyata itu kau" jawab Jongin sambil terus menatal Kyungsoo dan tersenyum dengan manisnya

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ternyata Jongin punya perasaan yang sama sepertinya, dan Jongin juga memperhatikannya selama ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan mengaku apa ia lakukan ke Jongin selama ini

"Aku juga akan mengaku. Iya kau benar aku selalu memperhatikanmu, entah itu kau lewat depan kelasku, di kantin, dan pada saat kau latihan basket. Dan maaf aku telah bohong, aku melihat tim basket latihan bukan tertarik pada latihan basketnya tapi hanya untuk melihatmu"

Jongin tersenyum dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo, tapi ia belum puas karena Kyungsoo belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi apa jawabamu ?"

"Bukannya tadi sudah jelas ?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk malu

"Tapi aku belum mendengarnya"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dengan berani mengecup bibir Jongin dengan singkat.

Jongin kaget, ia belum siap sama sekali ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung

"Kurasa itu cukup" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum

Lalu Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin. Kyungsoo gugup, ia mengalihkan matanya kebawah.

"Hyung, aku kehilangan kesabaranku. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu"

Itu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin berbicara sangat dingin kepadanya, ia tau Jongin butuh jawaban darinya tapi Kyungsoo malu untuk mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo juga takut Jongin marah padanya

"Ok, aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak aku mencintaimu" kata Kyungsoo yang menatap kebawah dan masih tepat didepan wajah Jongin

"Hyung" Jongin mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat dagunya lalu ia tersenyum smirk

"Sudah ku bilang, jika bicara padaku tataplah aku"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung mencium Kyungsoo.

Melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan menekan tengkuk Jongin agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautan dibibir mereka, meraup udara yang hampir menipis akibat ciuman yang singkat tapi bergairah.

Dahi mereka masih bersentuhan

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu" kata Jongin dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan tulus

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah" balas Kyungsoo dengan tulus dan tersenyum

Lalu mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka

 **~END~**

Hai... gimana ceritanya ?

Kecepetan ya

Ya iyalah orang oneshoot geh, jadi alur ceritanya cepet banget.

Ide ceritanya mah udh lama tapi baru bisa nulis beberapa minggu ini, ternyata nulis oneshoot aja susah bangey ya *huft *ngelap keringet

Sorry buat kata-kata yang gk maksud sama gk sesuai EYD.

Sorry juga kalo ada typo

Ini asli ide aku sendiri...

THANKS FOR READING

Please vote and comment ya

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan

SALAM AERIGII


End file.
